


Closed Doors

by DuskAurora



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), Discipline, Dubious Consent, F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Master/Slave, Orgasm Delay/Denial, abusive characters, oc doesn't come in till much later, ooc probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskAurora/pseuds/DuskAurora
Summary: AU where Adam led a revolution and failed, leading the Faunus to be enslaved because of his actions. Blake hates her life, and Cinder certainly isn't helping.





	1. Not Beaten, Not Broken

Adam Taurus was the worst thing that ever happened to the White Fang. After his rebellion had been snuffed out, the leaders of the human population finally decided that Faunus were too dangerous to be left to their own devices. They were enslaved, even the island of Menagerie, the refuge for the Faunus. While they still technically had rights and there certainly was a way to gain their individual freedom, achieving that goal was incredibly tasking.

Blake Belladonna didn't lament. She didn't cry. She _fought_. She fought with every ounce of strength in her. It wasn't herself she was worried about. Her mother, her father--Blake screamed in defiance again as she tried to force herself out of her metal bindings. But they were strong, and what was worse they drained her of her Aura. Sweat dripped down her body and formed a small puddle at her feet.

She looked around again to try and find a way to escape. Her prison consisted of four blank steel walks, save for a small ventilation grate on one. The floor was concrete. A rack that adorned with whips and other torture devices mocked her right in front of her face. She'd been moved to this solitary confinement chamber after she assaulted three of her temporary captors.

Blake was still being 'trained,' though there was no way in hell she'd let them break her into a housepet. If she could just reach that grate...

The door opened. Blake grimaced as the metal door creaked loudly. Inside stepped a man--taller than her, but not as built. His blue eyes followed Blake as he walked around her once. He grabbed at her restraints, making sure her arms were still well-bound.

"Still hung up I see," the man chuckled. Blake spat in his face.

"Go fuck yourself."

The man wiped off the spit. He crashed his fist into her jaw and she tasted blood.

"Watch your mouth, cat bitch," he growled.

But she continued to smile in defiance.

"You can't keep me down here forever," she retorted. "I'm a lost cause. You can't break me."

"We'll see about that." He went and re-shut the door, the noise once again making Blake cringe.

"Even if we can't, you'll just be sent to another facility that can and will."

"Good," Blake hissed. "As long as I don't have to see your sorry fucking face anymore."

The man's brow furrowed. With the mechanical restraints, her energy should've been drained. And without her Aura, she shouldn't be able to fight back. And yet, there she was. He wondered how the Faunus could still have so much fight left in her. But, like all work, there were always exceptions.

Taking a whip from the rack, he turned Blake around so he back was facing him. Blake closed her eyes and resigned herself to the pain. She'd been through worse. What's a little more?

As the whip came down on her, she refused to scream.


	2. The Marketplace

It was a pity that the Faunus were controlled in such a brutal way. They were the most loyal of allies when it counted. And it wasn't like what the humans were doing were much different than what Adam wanted. But being a human, Cinder wouldn't complain. She'd been through hardships of her own for most of her life. Having a servant to be at her beck and call was just something she was owed.

Unfortunately, Cinder hated to admit to herself that she wasn't a very good owner. The first she was too patient with, and ended up shattering her mind. The second had a very unfortunate accident, and on her watch. But this would be different.

There was an entire marketplace dedicated to Faunus slave trade outside Mistral, which had become legal so long as they functioned in ways the world leaders deemed appropriate. A strange concept, to have a slave trade outside the black market. Cinder had never thought it to be real until she had seen it herself for the first time. Faunus really were born into an unfortunate age.

Cinder went though the threshold of the market gates and began looking around. After wandering around a while, her eyes fell upon someone familiar. She'd only seen him a couple times outside his transmissions with Salem. Cinder gave him a very satisfied glare.

"Leonardo Lionheart," she purred.

She admired the work done o the former headmaster of Haven. Like all other Faunus, braces made of chromium held Lionheart's wrists and ankles. They were also made to prevent him from trying to use his Aura. He was dressed in rags Cinder attributed to peasants. There were very few scars on his, which lead her to believe he broke rather easily.

"It's nice to finally see a coward like you in their place," Cinder said.

"Please," Lionheart's voice was hoarse. "Please, you have to help me."

"Oh, I do?" she asked, coming closer. "And why would I do that?"

"Your mistress, Salem--"

"No longer has any use for you," she cut in briskly.

This man--no, this _animal_ was irritating. Cinder backed up.

"Besides, I'm only interested in women anyway."

She kept walking, ignoring the final plea from the former headmaster.

Almost all the vendors were the same. Fancy buildings, pretty street signs, weird salespeople. Almost like an actual market. Whenever Cinder came here, she liked to window shop. Now, if they could only apply this lifestyle to humans as well. Cinder grinned to herself thinking about the kind of power she'd feel if that were to happen. To have only a few who were considered masters. She could definitely work her way up a ladder like that.

But right then wasn't the time for such thoughts. She came here with a purpose. Cinder had always been a cat person, whether they were a real animal or a Faunus. That's what she was going to leave with.

<====>

It took some searching. She never thought herself as a picky woman, though the time she'd already spent that day looking for a suitable servant was ridiculous, even by her standards.

She'd been lured in by the promise of a beautiful kitten, with the cautious exception that she wasn't (or, as the sales rep said, couldn't be) trained. Cinder rolled her eyes at that. Of course there would always be those that acted like that. Fine, though. It wasn't as fun if she couldn't train them a little.

The salesman brought her to a solitary room that was bare except for a few cliché decorations and a futon bed. A cat Faunus was laying on the opposite side of the room.

"Up," the man commanded, prodding the Faunus girl with his foot.

The girl growled but obeyed, sitting on her legs to glare at the man and the woman he brought with him. There was something vaguely familiar about her. Where could she have seen her before?

"Give me her information," Cinder told the man, holding her hand out.

"You sure? Owners don't usually care for..."

Cinder shot him a dark look. The salesman seemed to shrink into himself and handed her a scroll with a few words of apology. After tapping in a code, the Faunus's into came up. Cinder stared at the name with her head tilted, then glanced up at the slave on her knees.

"Blake Belladonna, huh?" she muttered. "The name's familiar."

When she went forward and Blake bared her fangs, she smiled.

"It's not that she's _untrainable_ ," Cinder commented. "Your method is simply _ineffective_."

"Ma'am, it's not my place to disagree--" The salesman's words died out when Cinder shoved her credit card in his face.

"I'll take her." As he muttered out words of thanks and left to get the paperwork, the two ladies stared at each other. Blake snarled while Cinder merely looked at her. It would certainly be more interesting from then on.


	3. What She Wants

Of course she was going to fight. Blake wasn't just going to be handed off to someone. As the identification collar was slipped onto her neck, the Faunus bit down on the salesman's fingers. He hissed in pain and prepared to smack her. But Cinder caught his hand.

"She's not your responsibility anymore," she said calmly.

He withdrew, eyeing the new owner cautiously. His taser was at his side, ready to be used if needed. Cinder walked around Blake, examining her. The Faunus's arms were bound behind her back with chromium. The collar she picked out for her was on the floor. It was red with black criss-crossing design. Cinder picked it up.

"You're very rebellious, aren't you?" she commented.

Her hand lifted to trail down Blake's face, with the Faunus baring her fangs at her. Her defiant expression almost looked cute. Cinder lifted her hand slightly, only to slap it across her slave's face harshly. Blake made a gasp as her breath hitched from the blow. Cinder was smirking.

"I'm fine with that."

Cinder latched the collar to Blake's neck while she was still working through her daze. Then she turned to the sales rep still standing behind her.

"I have a feeling she'll resist me every time I try to pull her along," she told him. "Sedate her for me."

"What?!" Blake cried out in protest. "You can't be serious!"

In response, Cinder hooked two fingers under her slave's collar and pulled up to choke her with it.

"Pets don't talk unless spoken to first," she reprimanded coldly.

She nodded to the man, who quickly grabbed a tranquilizer in the bag he held. Cinder only let up on the choking as the drug's contents were being drained into Blake. The Faunus groaned and futilely wriggled in her mistress's grip until she passed out.

<===>

Her senses came back slowly. First the sound of someone's shoes rasping on the floor. Then touch, as someone brushed the bangs out of her face. Then sight, as Blake slowly opened her eyes and was greeted with a dim light. She groaned, muttering something along the lines of 'where am I?'.

"Oh, good. You're awake," the sickly-sweet voice came.

 _Shit_ , Blake thought.

"Come on. Sit up."

She obeyed. Much to her surprise, Blake was laying on a large bed. The silk sheets felt nice under her hands. Blake looked around and realized she was probably in someone's bedroom. No whips, no tasers. In front of her was a fireplace that wasn't lit. Her eyes didn't have the time to wander before Cinder's voice guided her to the right.

"Don't think you'll be spending all your leisure time in here," she was told.

"Could've fooled me," Blake spat.

As her owner came over to her, Blake tucked her legs into her chest. She actually felt thankful Cinder hadn't taken off her clothes. However, Cinder took this gesture as the first step into Blake's inevitable submission.

"Don't be afraid, kitten," Cinder cooed.

"Don't fucking call me that," Blake barked. "You have no power over me."

"Poor thing, still hold on to those _negative feelings_."

Cinder slid onto the bed and crawled over to her new pet. It made Blake fall on her back in an attempt to get away.

"I switched your collar out, by the way," she said. "The other was only a formality from the company. This one is special--specifically made for my pets."

"I am not your goddamn--!!" Blake's sentence was interrupted by a screech of pain as Cinder pressed a button attached to her outer thigh.

"Bad girl. You shouldn't swear," Cinder mocked, grinning to show her perfect white teeth. "This collar is made out of lightweight, but sturdier metal than the chromium the slave trader's use. You won't be able to break it so easily." She tapped the controller strapped to her thigh. "It's also a shock collar."

Blake was glaring daggers at her. There was nothing more she wanted right now than to rip the bitch's face off. Her expression made Cinder laugh.

"If you do as I saw, you'll never have to feel that again," Cinder assured.

Her pet went silent. Blake was trying hard to figure her out.

"What do you want with me?" the Faunus asked quietly.

"A little fun," Cinder replied.

"Bullshit. You would've had your way already if that was your plan."

Her mistress leaned back on her feet. Quite a mouth she still had. Shed have to fix that. Cinder pressed the button on the collar's remote. Blake screamed again and fell back, vainly clawing at her neck while her body spasmed.

"You're not to question your mistress," Cinder huffed.

When Blake recovered from the shocks, Cinder was straddling her waist. She squirmed, making small noises of confusion. In response, her owner dragged her hands delicately down her sides. The expression in her eyes was different. There wasn't any of the sadistic pleasure Blake had become used to see in the past few hours she'd known her. One of Cinder's hands slid up Blake's shirt ad teased at her unprotected breasts.

"Wait, huh...?"

The other hand went to Cinder's thigh.

"Wait! Don't please!" Blake begged.

 _Click_. One button was pushed.

 _Click_. Another.

This time, the Faunus felt an unexpected wave of pleasure. She threw her head back and moaned loudly, eyes wide.

"Wh-what the hell was that?" she gasped.

Cinder purred and continued groping her breasts. "Who knows?"

"Cinder--"

"Stop panicking," her mistress commanded when she noticed Blake's breath wouldn't calm.

Blake took several deep breaths, refusing to look Cinder in the eye. Cinder slowly rubbed her sides.

"Your shock collar also doubles as a pleasure control," she finally explained. "So I can either hurt you, or make you have the greatest orgasm you've ever had. Your choice."

Blake hated these games. She whined and squirmed again in an attempt to get comfortable.

"I don't actually have a choice in any of this," she grumbled.

"You would if you obeyed."

Cinder carefully pressed the button again. Just slightly. Instead of feeling anything full force, Blake felt an annoyingly pleasurable tingle.

"Be good," her owner whispered, putting a little more pressure, which in turn gave Blake more pleasure.

The Faunus finally whimpered. She'd rarely been touched, and never like this. Her body wanted so badly to give in to this new foreign enjoyment.

"Stop. Please, stop!"

"No."

All of a sudden Cinder jammed her finger against the controller. Blake arched her back and cried out loudly as the sensations going through her body consumed her. Her hips bucked wildly under Cinder until she inevitably came with a horrified gasp. Blake fell back onto the sheets, her face glistening with sweat. She'd never had an orgasm that powerful before.

"How did it feel, kitten?" her owner asked.

But she was still locked in a post-orgasmic stupor and she couldn't really make out what was being said before her eyes drifted shut. Cinder slid off of her pet and pulled the comforter over her.

"You're so cute when you're passed out," she whispered against Blake's ear and kissed her cheek.

Before leaving, Cinder flicked a small flame into the fireplace and left the lights as they were.

"Hey," Emerald's voice came just as she shut the door behind her. "I heard the commotion from the room over. How is she?"

Cinder turned to her and smiled.

"She's perfect."


	4. Short Fuse

Cinder was not nearly as bad as Black would have thought. Or maybe, that's exactly what she wanted her to believe. Over the next week, Cinder took meticulous care of her. Making sure she was fed and dressed properly. Of course, Blake remained suspicious. Why the hell would she take such good care of her if she still believed Faunus were beneath her?

"Think of yourself more like a decoration," Cinder told her. "I could get another Faunus for my own pleasure. You're here to obey and look pretty."

Her pride was hurt. Blake almost lashed out at her. Damn that stupid collar for keeping her in check.

That evening she'd been dressed in a long and flowing gown. Black, accented with white. Her owner made her wear gold bracelets that bore Cinder's Emblem. The Faunus could only sit there beside her mistress and suffer the indignity. Cinder had gone to a club and taken Blake with her. The loud music and flashing lights hurt her eyes and ears. Two women in red and white approached Cinder. Blake almost thought she was looking into a mirrored reflection.

"Ew, why'd you bring an animal in here?" the one in white belittled.

"You know we have a policy here now, Cinder," the one in red huffed and folded her arms.

Blake bit the inside of her cheek. She wasn't going to just sit there and take that.

"I'm not an animal," she said.

The two women looked at each other, and then at Blake.

"Ooh, this one knows how to talk back!" the woman in white taunted.

Blake felt a short, painful shock going up her spine. A warning.

"Cinder--," she tried to say.

"How rude!" the one in red gasped. "Pets don't called their owners by their names!"

That tore the last of Blake's patience. She stood up.

"Shut up already!" she yelled, drawing some attention from other patrons.

Cinder's eyes glanced around. Shit. Too many people had noticed her. She got up, swiftly grabbing her pet's arm.

"Excuse us," she grumbled through her teeth. "Miltia. Melanie. Please."

"You need to train her better," the one in white commented before the two walked off.

"Cinder, you can't actually think this is my fault!" Blake defended.

The look Cinder gave her was angry; so angry that it made even Blake afraid. Dark and now radiating her authority-- Blake could only describe it as 'terrifying'.

"Quiet. I don't want to hear anything from you."

Blake was pulled to the outside of the club. There weren't many people out now because of the late hour, and she felt scared because of how ominously quiet it was, save for the sound of music inside.

"Kneel," Cinder commanded. She couldn't be serious. Blake opened her mouth to protest.

"Now!" Cinder shouted. "On your knees!"

An involuntary quiver ran down her body. She obeyed, sinking to her knees. Cinder looked down on her with contempt. Her mouth opened, but then closed it again, as if unsure how she wanted to express how much of a failure her pet was to her at that moment. Cinder raised her foot to slam it into Blake's face. Out of instinct, Blake blocked it.

"Don't resist your punishment."

Cinder quickly kicked her in the face again while her foot was still raised. This time her heel connected, and blood dripped from Blake's nose.

"You just humiliated me in front of everyone because of your mouth," Cinder hissed. "No, you are not supposed to defend yourself. You are a Faunus; you obey!"

She touched the button. Not with full pressure, though enough to send waves on unwanted pain through Blake's body. Blake started to cave in on herself.

"Do not call me by my name," her mistress continued. "I let you behind closed doors because you were being good."

The pain stopped.

Then continued again.

Blake found it harder to breathe.

"Every courtesy I allow you to have is a privilege. If you don't behave, I may as well treat you like a damned animal."

Again the pain stopped. Blake dropped and twitched. Cinder didn't want to make her pass out in a place like this. She grabbed her arm and forced her to sit up.

"Now tell me. Are you just an animal, or are you a Faunus?" she growled.

Anything to make the pain stop.

"Faunus...ma'am...," Blake sputtered.

"Good."

As Cinder released her, Blake had half a mind to cave in on herself again. She hated this. She despised not having power over her own life now. But her mistress noticed her going to the ground again and pulled her to her feet slowly. This woman was so confusing. Hurting her one moment and then helping her the next. Cinder helped her to the car and into the passenger seat. Blake let out a soft groan, the leather against her back cool and comforting.

"As long as we're on the same page, I won't have to discipline you," Cinder muttered as she started the engine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this was a pretty sloppy chapter, but it needed to be written for me to continue. Comments and criticism are welcome.


	5. Emerald's Faunus

How long do you insist on keeping her captive?" Salem asked, as Cinder mulled over Blake's file for at least the hundredth time.

Cinder put her scroll down and rested her cheek in her hand. There were many things going through her head. But the most pressing was that she had no plan past the current point.

"Does it really matter?" she finally answered. "As long as Blake is mine, I can do as I please."

"I don't approve of your impulsive purchases," Salem responded. "It is irresponsible of you to choose to cover up one failure with an excuse."

"I needed something new," Cinder replied.

"I told you to wait."

This was not a conversation she was willing to have. She quietly excused herself and grabbed her scroll from the desk she'd been seated at. As she turned to leave, her mistress continued speaking.

"You're treading on making the same mistake," she was told. "What will you do when you're faced with showing your little pet the truth?"

It wasn't intentional. Cinder hadn't gone to the marketplace just to look for Blake. She wanted to turn around and refute everything that was said. Arguing with Salem was always pointless. No matter what she said, a contradiction would always be found.

"I'll just have to make sure it doesn't happen," she grumbled as she pushed the doors open.

<===>

It was weird, seeing someone genuinely affectionate with their Faunus. While it wasn't unheard of, with the Faunus laws in place, such things were looked down on. Though Emerald never cared about such things. She and Ilia had been involved ever since Adam Taurus agreed to help Cinder's faction. It was a relationship that started quickly, after the two had spent some time on small missions together. Emerald never questioned Ilia's status as a Faunus (who before had had people tell her she was probably a human), something the chameleon greatly appreciated.

After the rebellion had been struck down and the laws set into motion, Emerald made it clear that only she could have Ilia. For the sake of their newfound love. Ilia adored her owner's straightforward yet gentle attitude.

This was something that was just accepted between the members of the faction. On occasion, Cinder would catch a glimpse of the two exchanging light kisses in the halls. And all that time she'd thought Emerald only loved her. Despite never giving her underling the time of day, Cinder couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

Cinder was devising her next plot, which required Emerald's help. It wouldn't be anything too big; or at least, that's what she hoped. Although, whenever she tried to do anything, shit always seemed to follow after her. On the floor knelt beside Emerald was Ilia. She didn't care to be listening to anything the humans were saying. Her attention never deviated from her owner.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Emerald asked. She reached down to pat Ilia's head.

"Well, I think I just wanna scout the area," Cinder hummed as she leaned back in her chair some. Her eyes glanced over the map in front of them. "Since half of it is forest anyway."

"But it's Menagerie," Emerald said. "Right now it's sort of...y'know...dead?"

It was true, Menagerie was a ghost town. Very few Faunus still lived there. Even though it had practically been reclaimed by the humans, it remained a desolate landmark.

Emerald felt her pet stiffen at the familiar word. She looked down to gently coo words of reassurance to her.

"I almost forgot. She still feels strong ties toward Menagerie."

"You can bring her, then," Cinder said offhand. "We could use someone who knows the area."

Ilia's eyes lit up.

"Thank you, ma'am!" the Faunus girl breathed.

 It was hardly something to thank her for. Cinder waved her hand dismissively and nodded.

"Hey, where's the stuck up cat?" her subordinate inquired.

"I put her in time out."

At that, Emerald giggled.

"Oh yeah? Care to explain?"

It was an entertaining process. Cinder could imagine how Blake felt as she was tied down to her bed and continuously edged by an egg vibrator taped to her clit. She could almost hear her pathetic whines coming from her adorable kitten.

"You know," Cinder shrugged. "Edging her to oblivion. Maybe even past that. The usual."

Emerald dryly smiled. She noticed the bandage on Cinder's face and knew something had happened. But she said nothing about it, as Cinder gave her a glare the moment she opened her mouth. Seemed like she already knew what Emerald was thinking.

"Lady Cinder," Ilia softly muttered. "Is it true? Blake is here too?"

Cinder smiled deviously. The things she could imagine making them do to each other.

"Of course," was the reply.

There was something in Ilia that filled her with elation. She wouldn't deny that there were still lingering feelings for Blake. Her mistress didn't look too happy about that. Ilia was hers, after all. Emerald tipped Ilia's head up with her finger and captured her lips. The Faunus gave a passionate moan as she closed her eyes and gave in.

"Feisty," Cinder commented, trying to pretend she wasn't blushing.

There was a line of saliva that kept the two girls connected for a few seconds after Emerald pulled away. Ilia opened her eyes. Her gaze fell adoringly onto Emerald.

"I love you," the Faunus girl moaned.

Emerald smiled.

"As it should be," she remarked. "And I you."

Cinder couldn't help but feel charmed by the two. She leaned forward, pressing her cheek into her hand.

"If you could set aside your jealousy for a while, I have an idea," she said.

"You're an open book, Cinder," Emerald told her. "I don't think I'd enjoy watching Ilia fucking someone else."

"Really?" Cinder purred." She leaned in a bit more. "You haven't given it much thought."

Her subordinate scowled. Emerald tapped the map.

"How about we finish making this plan of yours first."

Cinder could only grin.


	6. Punishment. Reward.

Due to being edged for several hours now, Blake could almost feel her sanity slipping away. Her muscles were tense and hurt as she vainly tried to fight against her bindings. The rope that kept her arms and legs in place were more durable than she originally thought.

She'd had another argument with her mistress. About her rights as a Faunus. But Cinder argued that all her rights now belonged to her. And she could give and take away her rights as she saw fit. Her tolerance was already on thin ice because of the constant reminder that she was reduced to being property. Blake had lashed out at her owner, trying to scratch her face off. Cinder hadn't come out unscathed. Two of Blake's sharp claws ripped into Cinder's skin, giving her nasty bleeding wounds in their wake.

It was the second time Blake was scared of her. Cinder's eyes burned with white hot flames. In her rage, Cinder let out a burst of flames that barely missed Blake's head by a couple of inches. Blake felt the tips of her hair being singed as she fell over.

"Consider yourself lucky that I'm not going to beat you within an inch of your life," Cinder hissed.

"Do it already," Blake snapped. "Show me you have the balls to."

"Enough!" Cinder yelled.

She jabbed her heel into her slave's chest. As she applied pressure, Blake realized she wasn't going to let up. The pressure coming down on her hurt enough that she consented to her owner's demand and let herself be pushed to the floor.

Cinder loomed over her, glaring.

"I expected better of you," she jeered. "I know exactly what I'm going to do with you."

_It couldn't be any worse than being beaten,_ Blake thought.

She was wrong. This was much wore. The taped to her clit was on a low setting; enough to bring her to the brink after prolonged exposure, but not nearly enough to send her over the edge. The frustration kept building on itself.

By the time Cinder came to check on her, she was a whimpering mess. Cinder hummed thoughtfully as she came closer. She certainly picked the correct punishment. The woman trailed a single finger down her pet's damp stomach. The Faunus whined quietly and bucked her hips.

"Yes, this is perfect," Cinder whispered.

She went and pushed a finger down onto her clit just slightly. IT enticed a shrill, needy moan from her pet. Then she removed her finger, further tormenting her.

"Please," Blake pleased. "It hurts."

"I'm sure it does," Cinder droned.

Cinder pulled the remote to Blake's collar and placed it on the nightstand next to her bed.

"Do you want to cum?"

The last word sent a surge through Blake. It was the only thing she could think about.

"Yes, fuck, please!" she groaned.

"Then apologize," Cinder instructed.

Blake bit her lip. This  _bitch_. Why would she apologize when she was in the right? But she wanted,  _needed_ to cum so badly.

"I'm sorry," she grumbled.

"For what?"

She felt an adjustment being set on the egg vibrator. It started humming a bit louder, the vibrations slightly more intense.

"Ugh...for scratching you," Blake answered. Her hips started moving with the vibrator again.

"Will you do it again?"

_If I get the chance,_  Blake thought.

But she answered, "No ma'am."

"I don't believe you," Cinder said, narrowing her eyes.

Blake made a dejected whimper when the vibrations almost stopped.

"Don't think I can't read you, Blake. If you really want, I can break you. Turn you into nothing more than a cum-needy whore."

This sucked. Blake knew she could if she wanted to. The small part of her already overtaken by lust wanted it. But she was much stronger than that.

"I'm sorry," the Faunus girl croaked. "I won't do it again. I'm sorry. Please!"

Her mistress smirked. She leaned down over Blake and kissed her forehead. The vibrations became much faster ad it quickly sent her slave over the edge with a high-pitched scream. Her body shook with her long-awaited orgasm.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Cinder muttered against her ear.

But after Blake's orgasm, the vibrator continued its onslaught. Blake squirmed to try to get away from the sensation to her oversensitive clit to no avail. Even worse, Cinder picked up the collar's remote.

"Wh-what are you doing?" her pet demanded, panicked.

"You wanted to cum," she quipped with a chuckle. "I'm just giving you want you want."

A second wave of pleasure accompanied the already-present torment of the toy. Blake yelped, her body convulsing as she was forced into a second orgasm.

And still, Cinder only watched. This was pure entertainment. Watching as Blake's body trembled and gave in to orgasm after orgasm, with her pet's voice crooning with no control. It made Cinder's breath hot. It was her pet's begging that snapped her out of her lustful trance.

"Stop it, it's too much! Cinder,  _please_!" Blake wailed after her fifth orgasm in a row.

"Mm, fine," Cinder said and pretended to be disappointed.

She went and turned off the vibrator. Then her collar's response. Cinder carefully untapped the toy and placed it next to the remote.

"Only because it would be no fun if you were broken," she justified.

Finally free from the torture, Blake let out a well-needed breath. When the rope was finally untied from her wrists and ankles, she curled up, still taking deep breaths. The ordeal made her exceptionally tired. She could barely keep her eyes open to look at her owner. Cinder smiled at her and pet her head slowly. Blake gave into the touch, gently nuzzling into her hand. Then her vision went dark.

"Rest well, my little kitten," Cinder whispered. "You're just like her."

She shed herself of her dress and got onto the bed, nestling herself against Blake, letting her soft breathing lull her to sleep.


	7. Hopeful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for disappearing for 4 months. Life has been hectic, and even now updates will be slow. So thanks for bearing with me.

In the next couple weeks, Blake quieted down considerably. She didn't have the energy to face punishment, even though she still refused to see herself as property. And although Blake never said anything more on the subject, the icy stare in her eyes told Cinder that she was far from broken.

Little things started to bug Blake. Particularly small talk of 'her'. Sometimes she would pick up on conversations, where Cinder would talk to one of her associates about 'her' and how 'she' and Blake were so alike.

The Faunus was afraid to ask who 'she' was. Perhaps another slave. Or maybe a woman Cinder threw away when she was no longer useful. Either thought filled her with disdain.

<===>

"We'll be leaving in the next few days," Cinder told Emerald as she was busy packing her things.

"Tell me again why we're doing this?" Emerald asked.

"Menagerie is isolated. It's the perfect spot to set up a hideout," Cinder replied with a huff. "Well, that's what Watts said."

"And we're just going along with this because...?"

"Because Salem agreed it was a good idea."

"Ah."

It was more of a hassle than an escapade. Only a fool couldn't see there were more cons than pros. But neither of them were in a position to question their mistress. On top of that, there was the subject of Blake. Cinder was still considering where to put her during this time.

"Are the Malachites available?" Emerald asked.

"They don't like Faunus," Cinder grumbled.

There was no way in hell she was leaving her servant here. Not with Tyrian staying behind. Cinder was all too familiar with the sick thoughts that ran through that scorpion's head.

"I didn't wanna have to consider it, but... I guess I have no choice but to bring her along," the Maiden sighed.

Her underling looked at her, worried. When Emerald reached to touch her shoulder, she was pushed off. Emerald glanced down at the floor.

"I could stay behind and make sure she doesn't get into trouble," she muttered.

"No!" Cinder snapped. "I need you for scouting. Ilia won't just follow along without you."

True. The green-haired girl nodded and stepped back. Cinder wasn't happy with these turns of events. If Blake came with them, then...

<===>

When the news was broken to Blake, she thought it was the first good thing to happen to her in years. Thinking she could finally be reunited with her parents was enough to bring her to tears. Cinder scowled at her.

"Don't think I'll let you out of my sight," her owner snarled at her.

Blake glared back at her. Her bravery was showing again.

"You can't control everything I do," the Faunus girl snapped.

"Try it!" Cinder threatened, controller in hand.

She'll break it. Blake didn't know how, but she'd break that damn controller. Without it, she could be free.

Cinder smirked.

"Anyway, there's a chance your parents have been enslaved as well."

Blake's eyes flared to life again. She shot up, fists balled.

"That's a damn lie!" she barked. "They were granted amnesty for refusing to cooperate with the new White Fang!"

"And yet, here you are," Cinder retorted. "Someone who renounced the White Fang and refused to participate. Yet you're still here, as my slave."

Blake's face burned with hot anger and shame. She forced herself not to cry. Her parents were free, and she knew it. Cinder was playing her mind games. And she refused to fall for them. There was nothing Blake wanted to do more than hurt Cinder and beat her into submission like the woman had done to her.

It pained her to stay silent. The faster she got back home, the faster she could get out of this mess.

Upon seeing Blake's resignation, Cinder felt filled with sadistic pleasure. She gave the button a quick push, zapping Blake and causing her to yelp in pain.

"You should know you can't trust anyone," she told the slave as she recovered from the shock.

Cinder turned to her closet, throwing in extra clothes for Blake. The Faunus got up, quietly refolding them to fit neatly into the suitcase on the bed.

All hope wasn't lost. She would find her parents.


	8. Revisiting Bad Memories

Two weeks of planning their excursion through Menagerie. Another week to try and find a ship. As it so happened, just because Cinder was human didn't mean her crimes were forgotten. Of course she knew this, but being a wanted criminal made it a tad difficult to find someone who was willing to cooperate with them.

”And we’re not just stealing a ship...why?” Emerald asked as she slumped backwards on the chair she sat in.

”I am going to steal one,” Cinder told her. “I just need to make sure nobody will tail us when I do.”

This paranoia was unusual for her boss. Cinder was always so confident that she could do anything. In turn, it also made Emerald less at ease.

”We don’t have to do this,” Emerald tried to reason.

”Yes. We do,” Cinder grumbled, feeling more agitated by the moment.

”There are other ways to—“

” _Shut up!_ ”

Cinder threw her knife at the side of Emerald’s head. It was barely dodged, with her subordinate ending up on the floor, eyes wide and chest heaving.

They stared at each other in silence for a full minute before one of them moved. Emerald got back up on the chair, her eyes still trailing Cinder.

”I’ll take care of it,” Cinder hissed, palms still burning with flames she suppressed behind them. “In the meantime I think it’s best you worry about yourself and your little chameleon.”

<===>

Eavesdropping was one of her specialties. it was something she’d learned to do well when she was part of the White Fang. Blake wondered why Cinder was so quick to agitate lately.

She also why her mistress hadn’t spoken to her much in the last few days. The silence was almost unnerving,  but Blake took it as a bit of a mental vacation away from what was now her norm.

As the knob to Emerald’s bedroom door turned, Blake hastened back to her own room. She didn’t bother closing the door behind her. Her ears moved slightly as she heard Cinder’s voice in the hallway somewhere.

Pretending to be busy, Blake grabbed a hairpin sitting on the nearby dresser and futilely tried to pick at the small control panel in the back of her shock collar.

“The fact that you aren’t even hiding it anymore is disappointing,” her mistress said as she leaned against the doorframe.

Blake ignored her. She knew it wasn’t going to work; she couldn’t even get the damn panel open. A small shock came and she jolted, biting down on her bottom lip by accident.

”Will you stop it?” the Faunus grumbled as she tasted blood in her mouth.

”Your fault,” Cinder countered.

”When are we leaving?” Blake asked.

”Soon. Tomorrow, if everything goes as planned. Don’t try anything stupid while I’m gone.”

Blake stared at the pin still in her fingers.

”I don’t care what you do to me.”

Rolling her eyes, Cinder slightly turned up the pleasure sensors. This caused Blake to squirm where she stood, huffing.

”As you would say: that’s a damn lie.”

The Maiden took her leave, keeping the pleasure on as long as the battery would last. Good thing she charged the remote only hours beforehand.

<===>

It was almost an hour drive to the hospital. Cinder wasn’t sure why she bothered to come here anymore.

The nurses knew who she was. They’d seen the wanted commercials. If Cinder hadn’t been the one to pay hundreds of Lien to keep on of the residents in custody,  they would have called the authorities by now.

She walked past the front desk, not even bothering to check in. Nobody could know she was here.

Third floor, room 230, second door to the right. Cinder always stopped to read the nameplate: _Vermillion Vitu_. She slid the door open and peered inside before coming in.

There she was, still laid in bed unmoving, just like every other time Cinder had come. Coming closer, she examined Vermillion’s face like she always did. Dark skin, long frizzy hair. Rough, almost armored-like skin. Eyelids that almost seem to move, like they would open at any moment.

 _It’s just your imagination_ , Cinder told herself. _You need to let go._

But she never would. It would make coming here at least a hundred times worth nothing.

Cinder never stayed too long. It would be dark soon, and she needed all the rest she could get if she were to pull off stealing a ship.

”I’ll come back for you,” she said, knowing her words wouldn’t reach the girl in the bed.

<===>

”Hurry up and turn it off,” Blake panted on haste the moment she saw the woman.

Cinder snickered at her. Blake’s face was still red and she looked as if she’d burst if one of two things didn’t happen.

”Oh, but that’s not how I do things,” she taunted.

She pulled out the remote for Blake to see while she turned the pleasure sensors up yet again.

”No, stop!”

Blake couldn’t even control herself. She fell to her knees, tears in the corners of her eyes as she had a blissful (and somehow not unwanted) orgasm. The worst part was Cinder had a clear view of everything.

”Don’t you ever get tired of being so cruel?” the servant gasped as she slowly used the doorframe to stand up.

”Hmm, no, it’s not in my nature,” Cinder replied as she went into the room with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, new character.  
> I don’t know when I’ll post again, if at all.  
> I love this work but to be honest my ideas for it are kind of running dry.


End file.
